Missing You
by cuteelika
Summary: Gaara has to show how much he missed lee while away.GAALEE who don't like that can SUCK SALT


**I don't own anything sadly.**

**And I know it is short and vague and all that but still be nice about it please. Oh and I won't mind tips to improve but you see the embarrassment shit I will not stand for it. THANK YOU **

**MISSING YOU**

Steeping through the door I was greeted to the most glorious sight ever. All clad in black and cut just above the thigh, stood up in the air, my husband's ass in the tightest short pants, swaying to a tune only he knew. The rest of his body was hidden somewhere inside the cupboard. Looking for what? Only he and god know.

"Lee what are you doing?" I asked as I looked about the kitchen.

Vegetables were scattered on the counter as pots on the stove were boiling over. A blend of familiar scents filled the air but I leant against the door looking at my one true desired meal for the evening.

Lee spun around to stare at me as if I was a stranger as his characteristic eyebrows twisted into uncertainty and small rose pink lips pouted. It was also nice to know what was being hidden by the cupboard. Sweat slicked skin glistening evening light. Messy black hair brought back into a long braid that brushed just below his hips surrounding his face. As comprehension dawned on him deep brown eyes looked up at me with love that was shown towards only me and a small smile appeared.

Looking further down I saw the golden necklace with a squirrel pendant adorned with ruby eyes lay around his neck, a gift for his recent birthday. Two perfect nipples were the next thing I saw as I continued my inspection, just aching to be sucked upon, but I was brought out of my daydream as voice entered my head.

"You know Gaara my eyes are up here not down there." He chuckled as he got and moved towards the stove.

"I asked what you are doing."

"Nothing" his eyes stared blankly into the pot and I moved swiftly towards him.

As I stepped behind him I slipped my arms around his waist "Well it doesn't seem like nothing"

Moving one hand up on his stomach I rubbed it in circles around his navel feeling nothing but smooth skin beneath my finger tips. He shivered from my caress like he usually does. He leant against me as he stirred the pot.

"I'm just cooking, nothing to know about that."

Something was wrong. I could tell. He wasn't his usual vibrant self.

"Lee did I do something wrong?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"What?"

"You're gone for several weeks and not once have you called " he moved out of my grip as he headed towards the fridge "and I know that you work is demanding but I don't think that would take up all your time that you wasn't able for one minute just to call me "

Oh. So that was what this was about. I had left for some meetings over seas and I was away for three weeks and it was busy in fact but I didn't think he would be this upset. I honestly was expecting a different welcome home greeting home. This wasn't the first time I went away but it was shocking that I didn't call. Well for Lee actually but that was understandable.

"I'm sorry if I am being over dramatic but what if something happened to one of us I don't think I –I " by now he was crying.

Swiftly I turned off the stove and moved towards him. Picking him up bridal style I carried him towards our bedroom.

"G-Gaara! Put me down. The food?"

"It can wait but first I'm going to show you how much I missed you and how sorry I am for not calling."

Lee turned three different shades of red by the time I placed him on the bed.

As I crawled up his body shy lips touched mine as I rubbed circles on his thighs with one hand as I explored his body with the other. I was able to draw a gasp from him. Even after all this time he was still sensitive towards my touch. I slowly paced a kiss on those lips that hold the taste I yearn for everyday. Dragging my tongue across his lips begging for entrance that was granted immediately. Hot desire pulsed through my body as my tongue explored the warm and wet cavern. Finding my playmate our tongues entwined as our hands moved on their own accord. Familiar with the routine clothes were removed leaving the most perfect body me to do whatever I wished with it.

Only when the need to breathe was necessary did I let my lover go. A thin line of saliva connecting us we inhaled each other's breathes. Flipping us over so that he was on top of me I grabbed that perfectly round ass in my hands and squeezed grinding our members together dragging a whimper from Lee and a guttural moan from myself. Spreading his legs further apart so that both were beside me as I continued the action. Upon finding his lips I devoured him again trying to show how much I wanted him now. Slowly Lee slid down my body planting kisses that sent shivers throughout my and made my blood boil. I combed my fingers through his hair as I he moved further down. A hot breathe was felt around my member and then he lips touched the head as he placed a kiss. His tongue then snaked around my shaft as he squeezed my balls. Suddenly the entire member was engulfed and all I could do was he but buck up into that amazing hot mouth. Sucking hard and moaning around my member he placed his hands on my hips to prevent any movements. His head started to bob as he continued to suckle me causing me to arc into his mouth. Gripping my hands into his hair I moved him to a faster pace. Loving the feeling I groaned out his name as I had him deep throat me as I released my seeds into the back of his neck.

Feeling him release me from his lips I felt him crawl up my body as I tried to regain my breathing. He laid against me, his member pressing against my thigh as he grounded himself on me making my hard member hard again. Staring up at him I saw the need for release in his eyes as he moaned out my name.

Slowly he breathed into my ears "well Gaara if you truly did miss me why don't you show me. I want to feel it please so deep and hard and fast."

He licked his lips as he played with his nipples still grinding himself onto me.

"Please Gaara fuck me hard and long."

Quickly I flipped us over so that I was over him looking down at him. Dragging my nails across his body. His body arching into my touch as I dragged a nipple along with my nails.

Moving so that I was position between his legs I whispered "I'm going to make scream my name for mercy and fuck you until I can't fuck you no more."

Suddenly I pushed the head of my member inside of him. Feeling the familiar tightness that shocked me every time. Lee's nails were digging into my back until he pierced the skin his body arched into mine, his head thrown back as his mouth opened into a silent scream and his legs wrapped tightly around my waist but mind were focused on his eyes. Eyes that still held all the love in the world. After finally feeling him relaxed I moved back out and in again slowly feeling his body adjusts to the intrusion. With one last trust I fully plunged myself deep within him as his body squeezed around my member. Sliding out fully that only the head was in I pushed straight back in without any hesitation.

It started out slow but after a few more minutes I was pounding him and he didn't object as met every thrust as he slammed into me. The moment I started to hit that specific bundle of nerves I knew it as he screamed my name for more. Being the gentleman that I am I granted his wish head on driving myself as much as I could into him after a few more thrusts it was the end as he screamed into my shoulders and came all over our stomachs, clamping his inner walls around me making me not follow him not to far behind.

All of a sudden my body felt weak as I laid on lee breathing harshly. Moving myself onto my side I saw him smile a true smile as he folded his body into my side and wrapping one of his arm and leg around my chest and thighs. Running fingers through the loose strands of hair I leant down and placed a small kiss upon his lips. Trying to tell him everything in that small moment.

"I love you and missed you to Gaara."


End file.
